


Painted Faces

by raddish1



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anyways main character is author, Don't know who to ship, Got a problem with that?, I have animatronic quirk, I liked FNaF and BnHA, which means me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raddish1/pseuds/raddish1
Summary: (So this is crossposted from Fanfiction.net, go check it out)This is the character Profile.





	1. Character Info

**Author's Note:**

> (So this is crossposted from Fanfiction.net, go check it out)
> 
> This is the character Profile.

**So this is the character intro. Anyways, the character is going to be me. Also this is going to be my first fic. I will update whenever I want. So don't expect daily updates.**

**Name:** Rad Arcilla

 **Alias:** Ringmaster

 **Age:** 13

 **Occupation:** Villain/Hero (Dunno)

 **Appearance.** Black messy hair, brown eyes, tan color. 5'6 feet.

 **Personality:** A bit bratty, always hungry, can get angry easily, lazy.

 **Civilian attire:** A grey sweater with a black shirt under. green cargo shorts and black shoes and socks. Wears glasses too.

 **Costume:** A purple top Hat with a red stripe. A green ringmaster suit with a purple bow tie and black pants and black shoes.

 **Likes:** Eating, music, sleeping, video games, drawing, kids.

 **Dislikes:** Homework, chores, exercise, mean people.

 **Quirk: Animatronic:** Can teleport from 1 to 50 feet, summon shadow tentacles from the ground, and can spawn 20 from 80 Animatronics. Can also transform into an animatronic called Nightmarionne. In that form, I can spawn more powerful tentacles.

Weaknesses: After teleporting, have to wait for 5 seconds before teleporting again. Shadow tentacles are weak in the daylight. Nightmarionne form can last for 30 mintutes and then wait another 30 until able to transform again.

**Animatronics:**

**1\. Freddy - Throws his microphone like a boomerang and throws pizza wheels.**

**2\. Bonnie: When he plays his guitar, he can emit a sound wave like Kyoka Jiro.**

**3\. Chica: Can heal with her cupcakes and throws piercing cupcakes.**

**4\. Foxy: Attacks with his hook. Can also take himself apart.**

**5\. Endo-01: Can summon a neon wall and also has a blaster on its arm that has medium damage.**

**6\. Toy Freddy: Uses microphone like a boomerang.**

**7\. Toy Bonnie: Same as Bonnie.**

**8\. Toy Chica: Can heal with healing cupcakes, her own cupcake can emit fire, water, electricity, etc, and can remove her beak to stab people. Also, she's a DJ.**

**9\. Mangle: Can emit a ear-piercing soundwave like Present Mic and can climb walls.**

**10\. Balloon Boy: Can spawn different kinds of balloons, like normal ones, explosives, freezing, poisonous, etc. Can also fly.**

**11\. JJ: Throws little balls called poppers that takes 5 minutes to explode. Can also fly.**

**12\. Marionette: Throws gifts that either explode or heal others and has a giant cross to swing at people.**

**13\. Withered Freddy: Has increased strength.**

**14\. Withered Bonnie: Cannot see, but has excellent hearing and the wires on where his left arm is supposed to be can expand and grab others. Can also shoot lasers from his "eyes".**

**15\. Withered Chica: There are wires on where her hands are supposed to be. These wires can do the same as Withered Bonnie, but at least she can see.**

**16\. Withered Foxy: Same as Foxy but is very sensitive in the light.** _._

**17\. Golden Freddy: Can teleport and can turn into a giant head that rams onto you.**

**18\. Shadow Freddy: Cannot be touched, but can still attack you with sphere of shadows, but is very slow.**

**19\. RWQFSFASXC or Shadow Bonnie: Cannot be touched, very fast, can separate itself and the body parts will fly at you, but the attacks are very weak. Can also make a room very dark.**

**20\. Endo-02: Has an arm cannon that does large damage, but very slow. Can also summon an endo army.**

**21: Springtrap: Has a lot of knives, different kinds of guns, and an axe.**

**22\. Phantom BB: Jumpscares you which paralyzes you for 2 seconds.**

**23\. Phantom Chica: Jumpscares you which paralyzes you for 3 seconds.**

**24\. Phantom Foxy: Jumpscares you which paralyzes you for 5 seconds.**

**25\. Phantom Freddy: Jumpscares you which paralyzes you for 10 seconds.**

**26: Phantom Mangle: Makes a garble sound which makes you deaf for 5 seconds makes another animatronic aggravated and jumpscares you which paralyzes you for 5 seconds.**

**27\. Phantom Puppet: Completely blinds you for 20 seconds.**

**28: Nightmare Freddy: Has an army of Mini Freddies.**

**29: Nightmare Bonnie: Has more increased strength than Withered Freddy.**

**30\. Nightmare Chica: She has a powerful bite and so does her Nightmare Cupcake.**

**31\. Nightmare Foxy: Has a hook which is far more deadly than Foxy's. Also has a tongue that can extend.**

**32\. Jack-o-Bonnie: Breathes fire.**

**33\. Jack-o-Chica: She and her pumpkin can breathe fire.**

**34\. Nightmare Mangle: Can climb walls and breathe fire.**

**35\. Plushtrap: Runs really fast.**

**36\. Nightmare BB: Runs really fast. Can also fly.**

**37\. Nightmare Fredbear: Has more increased strength than Nightmare Bonnie**

**38\. Nightmare: Like Nightmare Fredbear, but even faster. Can go inside dreams and even show people what is happening in the dream. Also has levitating blasters he can summon that look like his head.**

**39\. Adventure Nightmarionne: A weaker version of me that could only spawn tentacles and fade for 3 seconds.**

**40\. DeeDee: Can summon a character per hour. When angered, she turns into X.O.R., she can summon one out of extra characters for an hour.**

**41\. Mendo: Is almost unbreakable but is incredibly slower than Endo-02.**

**42\. Lolbit: She first appears in its own tablet. He can scan a person and tell their name and quirk. Can also hack into anything and send bytes from any screen he is in.**

**43\. Old Man Consequences: Uses fishing rod to attack.**

**44\. Paper Pals: Can only taunt.**

**45\. Circus Baby: She can manipulate the minds of some people and has a claw inside her that could grab people and swing them around. Kinda acts like a Dark Shadow with no life.**

**46\. Ballora: Her eyes are closed, but she can hear even the smallest of sounds. She also has strong kicks. When she goes into her hunting stance, her faceplates open and her eyes are open. In her hunting stance, she is on all fours and can climb walls.**

**47\. Funtime Foxy: Can change their voice into anyone's voice from the last 24 hours. They also have sharp nails and is very fast.**

**48\. Funtime Freddy: Would be very good at sneaking, but is very loud. He throws BonBon at his enemy as a way to distract his enemies while he sneak attacks.**

**49\. BonBon: Usually on Funtime Freddy's right hand, he is thrown as a distraction for Funtime Freddy.**

**50\. Bidybab: Can multiply into many Bidybabs.**

**51\. Minireena: There's 4 of them. They could go at your face, blocking your view. They can also climb walls.**

**52\. Ennard: The wires on their body can extend and can be used as whips. Could also stick a wire in the ground and absorb electricity. Though sometimes it would get in a fight with itself (Circus Baby fighting the other Funtimes).**

**53\. Electrobab: Can emit electricity.**

**54\. Yenndo: Can teleport.**

**55\. Bonnet: "Runs" really fast.**

**56\. No. 1 Crate: Does nothing but whispers and makes an MLG sound.**

**57\. Bucket Bob: Does nothing but whispers and makes an MLG sound.**

**58\. Mr. Can Do: Does nothing but whispers makes an MLG sound.**

**59\. Pan Stan: Does nothing.**

**60\. Mr. Hugs: Does nothing but ramming into you but does no harm and annoy Toy Freddy.**

**61\. Happy Frog: Can jump really high and shoot water from her mouth. The antenna on her head can also absorb electricity.**

**62\. Mr. Hippo: Can shoot water from his mouth and tells boring stories.**

**63\. Pigpatch: Emits a shockwave when he plays his banjo.**

**64\. Nedd Bear: Attacks people like a crazy drunk person… er animatronic.**

**65\. Orville Elephant: Performs magic, shoot water from his trunk, and his trunk is like an extra arm.**

**66\. Candy Cadet: Tells stories and "lore".**

**67\. Rockstar Freddy: With the other Rockstars, when they play music it boosts the animatronics power. There is also a huge speaker that releases soundwaves that does damage. When alone, he has a ton of Security Puppets that could explode and will demand 5 coins if you want to get past him. If no payment, a Security Puppet will explode on you.**

**68\. Rockstar Bonnie: With the other Rockstars, when they play music it boosts the animatronics power. There is also a huge speaker that releases soundwaves that does damage. When alone, he does the same as Bonnie and Toy Bonnie, but when connected to a speaker, he can do a lot of damage.**

**69\. Rockstar Chica: With the other Rockstars, when they play music it boosts the animatronics power. There is also a huge speaker that releases soundwaves that does damage. When alone, she attacks like a grandma, which isn't powerful, but she gets angered very quickly, which boosts her attack.**

**70\. Rockstar Foxy: With the other Rockstars, when they play music it boosts the animatronics power. There is also a huge speaker that releases soundwaves that does damage. When alone, you have a 50-50 chance of either him helping you or him firing cannons at you.**

**71\. El Chip: Emits a less powerful sound wave when playing his guitar.**

**72\. Funtime Chica: Uses her cupcake like a camera, which also blinds you for 5 seconds.**

**73\. Music Man: The louder it is, The stronger he becomes.**

**74\. Scrap Baby: Uses her giant lobster claw and travels on roller skates.**

**75\. Molten Freddy: Can extend its arms made of wires and climb walls.**

**76\. Scrap Trap: Half of his left arm is gone and is instead is a sharp bone which he stabs you with.**

**77\. Lefty: Can only summon 1 tentacle from his mouth, though if combined with the Puppet, it can summon 10.**

**78\. Helpy: Can adjust his size and be as large as Mt. Lady when she grows very big. Also great cuddle toy.**

**79\. Spring Bonnie: The fastest animatronic. Only summon once a day.**

**80\. Fredbear: The strongest animatronic. Only summon once a day.**

**X.O.R. Roster:**

**1\. Shadow Toy Chica: Cannot be touched, can make your vision go dark for 12 seconds and can emit projectiles made of shadows.**

**2\. Candy the Cat: Can throw metal burgers at his foes.**

**3\. Cindy the Cat: Uses her attraction on boys and make them do her bidding. Works for 30 minutes.**

**4\. Chester: Emits a sound wave from his banjo.**

**5\. Blank: Is completely silent and is very strong.**

**6\. Penguin: Can disable lights and other electronic stuff.**

**7\. Old Candy: Blends in shadows to hide from prey.**

**8\. Rat: Hides from peoples view. Will do sneak attacks and swipe their claws at the enemy.**

**9\. Cat: Likes to be seen, will go full on attack mode on the enemy.**

**10\. Vinnie: Every time you look away, he gets closer and will try to hit you with a cross.**

**11\. Withered Candy: Very slow, but packs quite a punch, but is also distracted from sounds.**

**12\. Withered Cindy: Ditto to Candy.**

**13\. Withered Chester: Swipes at the enemy but is afraid of sounds that come from nowhere.**

**14\. Withered Blank: Ditto to Candy, but can also stab with his arms.**

**15\. Withered Penguin: Can shut down electronics.**

**16\. Monster Rat: Will brutally attack enemies.**

**17\. Monster Cat: Ditto to Monster Rat**

**18\. Monster Vinnie: Ditto to Monster Rat, but is very agile.**

**19\. Shadow Rat: Ditto to Monster Rat and can also travel through shadows**

**20\. Shadow Cat: Ditto to Shadow Rat.**

**21\. Nightmare Baby: Has a stronger claw than Circus Baby. Also rides a bike.**

**22\. Nightmare Ballora: Loves attention, but if not seen much, she will kick you.**

**23\. Nightmare Funtime Freddy: Sends Nightmare Bon Bon and Nightmare Bonnet to distract you while he sneak attacks. Unlike original Funtime Freddy, he is much more quieter. Can control a N. Bon Bon airship.**

**24\. Nightmare Funtime Foxy: Much like Ballora, except he does punches. Can also breathe fire balls.**

**25\. Nightmareena: Will claw you.**

**26\. Nightmare Bidybab: like the normal Bidybabs, but these are stronger than the original.**

**27\. Nightmare Bon Bon and Nightmare Bonnet: Distracts you while Nightmare F. Freddy comes and kill you. Though they could bite you with their sharp teeth. Also N. Bon Bon can turn into a giant airship, which N. Funtime Freddy can control.**

**28\. Nightmare Ennard: Will pierce you with it's claw hand. Also throws rocks.**

**29\. Babygeist: Can teleport anywhere and hit you with her mic.**

**30\. Bidy: Loves to troll people, but when gets angry, will turn into Nightmare Bidy, which can only be defeated by electricity.**

**31\. Ignited Freddy: Can stab with arms.**

**32\. Ignited Bonnie: Can see far distances.**

**33\. Ignited Chica: Very strong bite**

**34\. Ignited Foxy: Runs very fast.**

**35\. Ignited G. Freddy: Very strong and teleport.**

**36\. Endo B "Angel": Very strong but sensitive to light.**

**37\. Endo R "Blue": Can sense things to 5 km.**

**38\. Endo C "Mouth": Very strong bite**

**39\. Endo F "Red": Can grab things with its wires.**

**40\. Creation: Is immune to fire and can attack with its multiple arms. Is also very fast, can see far distances, and can climb walls.**

**This is crossposted from Fanfiction.net, so go check it out through[here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13053841/1/Painted-Faces).**


	2. Dumb Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray! The first chapter is finally here. After so much thinking and typing, the first official chapter is completed.

**Chapter 1: Dumb Beginning**

 

**Age 13, California**

 

Ahhhhh, today was the day. Me and my parents were moving to Musutafu, Japan. That, my friends, is where the legendary U.A. is.

Now, you may be wondering, why am I going to U.A. instead of any schools here and I'm underaged, so I shouldn't be going. Well because my sister, God bless her, is pretty much the smartest person in the world, I think. Her Quirk, **Intelligence** , makes her very smart, allowing her to know things not many people know. With her Quirk, she owns the biggest company in the U.S. and she is also the No. 4 pro-hero, known as The Intelligent Hero: Lilala. Lilala is means know in Tagalog, which is the language from the Philippines. Yeah I'm Filipino.

 

Anyways, back to how I'm going to U.A. My sister was speaking to the principal of U.A., for some reason. Maybe a partnership or something. She was somehow able to convince the principal to let me in. He agreed, but first when I get there, I would have to go through a test and then they'll see if I would be good to go in the hero course or be put into Gen Ed. or just straight out not accept me, which I hope doesn't happen.

 

This is where my sister helps. Because of her Intelligence, she was able to teach me a lot of stuff, like math and science and whatnot. She even crammed in some other stuff, like how to speak Japanese, which I don't know why she did that. She invented these special jelly beans that are really helpful. These jelly beans can change how you speak and write words. Or what I'm trying to say is that, if you speak English, just eat a jelly bean and you can speak Japanese. Yeah, really helpful.

 

After the whole language and math stuff, there was training. I'm a fat man, so I'm pretty sure I needed this training. My sister taught me me different types of martial art styles, but I don’t remember the names so yeah. She even taught me how to fight with those bo staffs or ya know, sticks. Which is why, in my costume, I have a staff I would use in close combat.

 

Okay, so why U.A. and why not any school in America? Well, I don’t like any of the schools that are available. I heard the teachers were rude and were abusive or something. And then there were many bullies and you get the idea. Which is why I’m moving all the way to Japan with my parents. Yahoo. Though I’m wondering how my sister got me in again, because the school already started this semester. Bruh.

* * *

I was in the car, playing Super Smash Bros. for 3DS on my 3DS, waiting for my parents to finish loading our luggages, and me, the lazy bastard, didn’t help them. After quite some time, they got in the car, said goodbye to my sister, who was crying a lot, wow Ms. Pro Hero, and start driving towards the airport in San Francisco.

* * *

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

* * *

**1 hour later, San Francisco Airport**

* * *

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

* * *

We finally reached the airport, where we parked and took out our luggage from the car, this time, me helping. I took out my phone as we walked inside the airport.

Now, I’m a lonely child, never had many friends. So what did I do if I didn’t do anything with anyone? I created music **(AN: Not in real life.).** These songs I created are pretty much what kept me sane over the years. Started making them like 10 years old, when Marionnette came and when others came after her. Now, ever since they came to this world, they would sometimes say, their bodies are prisons and they want to find and kill the person who murdered them.

 

Okay, so about these animatronics, they don’t remember who they were before they died and all they remember is how they died. Most of them are just stabbed or chopped to pieces. Then there’s Jack-O-Chica and Jack-O-Bonnie. They said that they were burned alive. And then the Funtimes said they were like scooped or something. Like there was a giant ice cream scooper that opened them up and all their organs and bones like fell out of their bodies, which is pretty disturbing to me. But the most fucked up thing is that most of the Animatronics are children. Oh the poor souls.

 

I’m getting off track on my off track. My music. Yeah, just inspired by pain, suffering, and my loneliness. Wow, so emo. Though I do sometimes like being lonely. If being with animatronics that make you crazy all the time, then being with other people would be the same.

 

Now, out of the off track, I started playing the first damn song I created. Pretty much the original.

 

* * *

**Five Nights at Freddy’s Song**

**(The Living Tombstone)**

 

**“We’re waiting every night**

**To finally roam**

**And invite”**

* * *

 

 

As me and my parents walked through the airport, my stomach began to growl loudly, causing everyone nearby to hear. I sheepishly smiled, trying to avoid looking at people’s eyes. We got past the security, which was pretty slow as people were taking their sweet sweet time.

 

* * *

**“Newcomers to play with us**

**For many years**

**We’ve been all alone”**

* * *

 

 

As we finally got past, we headed towards a restaurant we thought would be good. Just some sandwich shop. Got a grilled cheese, which was okay, but could use some more cheese. What am I, a hero-in-training or food taster.

 

* * *

**“We’re forced to be still and play**

**the same songs we’ve known**

**Since that day”**

* * *

 

 

We got to the gate where the flight is and sat down. The plane doesn’t even come until in fricken 30 minutes. Gosh dammit, we have to wait even more for the stupid flight. Well at least I can play on Switch for the time being.

 

* * *

**“An imposter took our life away**

**Now we’re stuck here**

**To decay”**

* * *

 

 

30 minutes past by so fast, so happy, and we got in line to board. Though after a little while, still in line, someone started shooting with some gun Quirk. This dude has some bad luck today, because some Hero was inside and already caught them. And to none of my surprise, some fans started crowding the Hero, especially people from our line, making it very short. Bruh.

 

* * *

**“Please let us get in**

**Don’t lock us away**

**We’re not like**

**What you’re thinking”**

* * *

 

 

Because of the line shortage, we were already able to get in the plane. We even got to our seats early because there weren’t many people blocking the way. Woopee.

 

* * *

**“We’re poor little souls**

**Who have lost all control**

**And we’re forced to**

**Take that role”**

* * *

 

Eventually, more people came in and we started moving finally. Of course the flight will be like 13-14 hours. Ugh, too long. Welp time for a time skip.

 

* * *

**“We’ve been all alone**

**Stuck in our little zone**

**Since 1987”**

* * *

 

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

* * *

**13-14 hours later, Musutafu**

* * *

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

* * *

 

I stretched my arms as I got off the plane, backpack on my back and ready to move forward. Though right when we got out of the airport with all our luggage, we saw some fight between some dude with gigantification Quirk and a lady with a purple skin tight suit with the same Quirk.

 

 **“CANYON CANNON!”** The lady said, which I presumed was the Pro Hero. She then delivered a huge kick to the villain, causing the villain to crash down on to the street. Impressive, until the Hero started showing her ass to the public. Many perverts were taking so many damn pictures of it, like seriously, why?

 

* * *

**“Join us**

**Be our friend**

**Or be stuck and defend**

**After you only got”**

* * *

 

“Ugh, those kinds of people don’t deserve to be heroes,” my mom said, disgusted by the Pro Hero’s actions. I had to agree. Most Pro Heroes just do these kind of things for either fame or money.

 

We got into a taxi and looked for an apartment. Of course, we found a good apartment right away. It was big, spacious, and two big bedrooms. Well, at least we have a good home. I was pretty satisfied, but then I got hungry. My mom got the idea of exploring the big city and try foods. Well I can’t say no to that.

 

* * *

**“Five Nights at Freddy’s**

**Is this where you want to be**

**I just don’t get it**

**Why do you want to stay”**

* * *

 

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

* * *

**5 hours later**

* * *

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

* * *

Boy I’m stuffed. We went to some sushi restaurant, and BOY were they good. Way better than what they had in America. Well anyways, we headed back to our apartment. I wanted to go to my room, but my mom thought it would be nice to meet our neighbours next door. Now, I didn’t want to do anything right now, but I didn’t want to disobey my mom. She can be very, uh, brutal, sometimes.

 

After a few minutes, we went to our neighbours door and knocked. A few seconds later, a short, plump, green haired woman opened the door.

 

* * *

**“Five Nights at Freddy’s**

**Is this where you want to be**

**I just don’t get it**

**Why do you want to stay”**

* * *

 

“Oh, hello, you must be the new neighbours,” she said, “I’m Inko Midoriya, nice to meet you.” As my parents greeted with Ms. Midoriya, or Inko, she told them, I looked behind her and saw a boy that looked almost like her. Looks like a 15 year old.

 

After I introduced myself, Inko invited us inside and my parents sat the table while I sat at the couch. The boy was already on it and when I sat, it got a bit awkward. Then things got more awkward.

 

“Izuku, honey, why don’t you invite Rad to your room,” Inko said.

 

The younger Midoriya then led me to his room. When I looked inside, my jaw dropped to the floor. The damn room was filled with All Might! Midoriya noticed my look at his room and soon became flustered. He soon started apologizing for no apparent reason.

 

“Woah woah, dude, you don’t have to start apologizing over your room,” I tried to reassure him, “I mean, everyone has their own favorite hero.”

 

He stopped apologizing and then started introducing himself. “I’m Izuku Midoriya, um, my Quirk is, uh, Super Strength.” He then took out a small notebook out of nowhere. “PLEASE TELL ME ABOUT YOUR QUIRK!”

 

I stumbled back a bit after the sudden request. “Oh, uh, sure. I can summon shadow tentacles,” I raised my hand and then tentacles started appearing from the floor, startling Izuku, “And then I can summon 20 out of 78 animatronics, one of them can summon 10 out of 40 animatronics.” After the tentacles retreated back into the ground, I stomped my foot, making a portal on the floor. Then, Freddy rose from the portal.

 

Izuku started muttering a lot. I could only sweatdrop as the older boy kept on muttering, saying stuff like improvements, strengths, and weaknesses on my Quirk.

 

“Um, Midoriya, are you okay?” I tapped him on the shoulder and he stopped.

 

“Ah sorry Arcilla, didn’t me-” I cut him off when he said Arcilla.

 

“Please, just call me Rad, I’m not used to people calling me by me last name,” I said.

 

“Ah sorry Rad. Well then, um, call me Izuku,” He said.

 

I looked around Izuku’s room for a bit and saw a U.A. uniform hanging out of his closet.

 

“Woah, you go to U.A.?!” I asked.

 

“Huh, oh yeah, I do,” He answered.

 

“Heh, I’m going to U.A. tomorrow,” I said.

 

Izuku looked puzzled. “But the entrance exams was a week ago, how are you going to U.A.?

 

“Well I’m not exactly in yet, they’re going to test me if I’m worthy enough to get in,” I said.

 

“Oh, well I hope you make it in,” Izuku smiled. I had to close my eyes as his smile was too bright.

 

“Um yeah, thanks man,” I said, eyes still closed, “You know, it’s kinda funny. A thirteen year old in high school with a bunch of fifteen to eighteen year olds.”

 

…

 

“NANI, YOU’RE THIRTEEN?!” Izuku exclaimed in disbelief.

 

“Ow ow, dude pipe down, my ears are gonna bleed, “ I covered my ears in pain. Midoriya was about to apologize but I just stopped him. This dude really needs to chill. “So uh, Izuku, what are, um, my future classmates like.”

 

“Oh they’re all nice, or well, except one,” He answered, scratching the back of his head.

 

“Oh, uh okay,” I was about to say something else until I heard Mom call my name, “Ah, seems like I have to go. Seeya Izuku.”

* * *

 

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

* * *

**Next Day**

* * *

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

* * *

Next day, yeah already, my parents dropped me off at U.A. There, at the entrance, was some white rodent, er bear, thing wearing a suit.

 

“Hello, am I a mouse, a bear, a dog? All you need to know is that I’m the Principal,” It said. This is the principal? I thought, uh, he would be, I dunno, a human?

 

“You must be Rad, honor to meet you,” The Principal continued.

 

“Er, nice to meet you too, Mr., uhh,” Welp shit, I don’t know the principal's name.

 

“Nezu,” he said. Thank you.

 

“Anyways, just follow us and we’ll have you tested so we can see if you’re qualified to be a part of the Hero Course,” Nezu then gestured me to come. I said bye to mom and dad and followed the little principal.

* * *

 

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

* * *

**A few minutes later, 1-A Classroom**

* * *

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

* * *

“Alright, sit down,” Aizawa said, “We have a new exchange student coming. They’re going to be tested to see if he will be qualified for the Hero Course.”

 

The class all started thinking about the new student.

 

_Who’s the new student?_

 

_Is it a boy or a girl?_

 

_What’s their Quirk?_

 

_If it’s a girl, how big are their boobs?_

 

_Tch, another extra in the way._

 

“Also, treat them a bit gentle then what you do with others your age,” Aizawa continued. This caught the students interests even more.

 

_Does this mean he’s younger than us?_

 

The door suddenly opened and the Principal came in, with me behind him.

 

“Hello students, it is I, the Principal. I want everyone in their P.E. uniforms and head outside,” the Principal then gave me a uniform to wear.

 

I then headed towards the locker rooms with the other boys. And boy, they were interesting. Though when we reached the locker rooms, I just tried to ignore them until I saw a certain green haired teen.

 

“Ah Izuku,” I headed towards him and he started mumbling a lot, “Uh dude.” I tapped his shoulder and stopped.

 

“Ah sorry Rad, it’s just you’re going to be in this class, maybe,” Izuku said.

 

“Hey Midoriya, you know this dude,” some red haired kid said.

 

“Ah yes, he moved in next to me yesterday,” Izuku explained.

 

“Mmm, yes, that’s correct. Hello, I’m Rad Arcilla, but call me Rad, cause it’s weird for me if someone said my last name,” I said.

 

“Hello Rad, I’m the class rep, Tenya Iida. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” A tall teen with engines on his calves. He then held out his hand, which I shook.

 

The other boys introduced themselves, except a few. Most notable ones were some blond dude with a Lightning Quirk, Kaminari, and Mineta, a midget with purple balls on his head, who was a total pervert. There was the redhead, Kirishima, who’s obsessed with manliness, and then there was another blond dude who just sparkles for some reason, who said his name was Aoyama.

 

“Alright everyone, we should go now, we don’t want Aizawa kept waiting,” Iida said.

* * *

 

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

* * *

 

**Outside**

* * *

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

* * *

“So Rad, you just need to fight the whole class and knock out ten of them.”

 

…

 

“What?!” The whole class said.

 

“Isn’t that a bit unfair, sir?” A girl with pink cheeks said.

 

“Hah, this kid is gonna be toast,” A spiky blond dude said, Bakugou, I think that’s what Kirishima said. What a overconfident prick.

 

“You think life is fair? Besides, he was late, so this is kind of a punishment.” Ah, that makes sense. “Also, if you don’t work hard, I’ll expel one of you, or better yet, all of you.”

 

The whole class started panicking at the mention of expulsion.

 

“Alright then, fight,” Aizawa said, blowing a whistle. Immediately, everyone started rushing at me. I wasn’t prepared. Oh well.

 

I spawned some tentacles and pushed them back. The sight of the tentacles caught the students off guard. I then made a wall so I could make a bit of time.

 

 _‘Now’s my chance.’_ I pressed my hands to the ground and spawned the Rockstars first, and then some other Animatronics for some offense. But then, I heard a big explosion. I looked back and saw Bakugou, or Bakagou, as what I call him, coming at me. Out of instinct, I swatted him with a tentacle like a fly. I made more walls for the other students as I needed a bit more time setting up.

* * *

 

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

* * *

**5 Minutes later**

* * *

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

* * *

After swatting Bakugou away and making more walls, I finished setting up for the Rockstar Concert.

 

The Rockstar Concert is a support/attack. The music from the Rockstar Animatronics powers up the animatronics and when plugged to speakers, they can emit damaging soundwaves. But only if it’s music I create, hence the music I made.

 

When the hero-in-training saw the stage, they were confused. They don’t know what’s coming at them.

* * *

[ **Come Together Now** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rD-Nw3kxJCk)

**(Teminite)**

**(No Lyrics)**

* * *

 

“What the? Music?” A girl with headphone jacks on her earlobes said.

 

The whole class were still wondering what’s going on. Then they saw all the Animatronics around me. And boy, there was a lot.

 

“WHAT THE HECK, THERE’S SO MANY!” Mineta exclaimed.

 

“How the heck are we supposed to defeat them all?” A boy with big elbows named Sero said.

 

“That’s the thing,” I raised some tentacles, “You don’t.”

* * *

 

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

* * *

**25 Minutes later**

* * *

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

* * *

So most of the Animatronics were destroyed already and the students were already tired. 7 of them (Aoyama, Kaminari, Koda, Sato, Jiro, Hagakure, and Mineta) were unconscious while the other 13 were exhausted. Me, on the other hand, was having fun toying with them, even though I was also tired.

 

Right when the music started playing, Kaminari released his **Indiscriminate Discharge 1.3 Million Volt** attack, but then Happy Frog just absorbed all the electricity. The outcome was unexpected as the electricity user’s brain short-circuits, causing him to act like a total retard. And then Happy Frog just finished him off with a powered water shot, knocking the electric dumbass unconscious.

 

The next one out was Koji Koda. I felt bad about knocking him out as the rock-head boy was frightened of Nightmare Bonnie. One punch knocked him out.

 

Next on the list was Rikido Sato, Mr. Diabetes. After consuming sugar, he headed straight towards Helpy, who had grown to a big size. The pink bear doll than shrank down to a size of an ant, causing Sato to become confused where the bear went. When the muscular teen got close enough, Helpy grew again, punching Sato on the chin. The hit didn’t knock out the teen, much to Helpy’s dismay. Sato was about to pummel the large doll until he got knocked out by Funtime Freddy. The crazy bear looked down at the smaller version of himself and gave a thumbs up, the other giving one right back at him.

 

After Sato, Kyoka Jiro was the next one out. She was very distracted by the music, which was too loud for her. This gave an advantage to Music Man, as not only can she not here the terrifying animatronic’s cymbals, but Music Man is powered up by the music a lot as it was very loud. He snucked up on her and when the earjack girl turned around it was too late. (She told me later to never mention this).

 

Mineta was up and boy he was, uh... He was just shouting and screaming everywhere, while also throwing his ana- (*Cough Cough*) I mean, purple balls from his head, which these balls only caught four animatronics, BB, JJ, Plushtrap, and Endoplush. Though when his eyes laid on Ballora’s robotic chest, he started fricking drooling and started making groping noises. Irritated, Ballora got into her spider dance and pounded the little grape boy.

 

Aoyama’s knockout was a weird battle? Is it even a battle? He was just making some poses with Funtime Chica, who was doing the same thing. It continued until El Chip knocked Aoyama out with his guitar. Funtime Chica got angry and grabbed the guitar and whacked El Chip. She said something about “a pose battle”.

 

Last of the first seven knockouts was Hagakure. She stripped her clothes off and was completely invisble. This made it really hard, and probably even harder as the music is very loud, causing Withered Bonnie to freak out as his ears were pretty sensitive. It took time but he and Withered Chica found the invisble girl by expanding their wires until they touched something. They then knocked her out finally.

* * *

 

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

* * *

**And now to the other thirteen students (No PoV)**

* * *

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

* * *

Asui was jumping around trying to avoid some of the animatronics, even managing to destroy Withered Foxy.

 

Iida was having a speed battle with Foxy and Funtime Foxy, all three running around.

 

Nightmare Fredbear was busy punching Kirishima, who was using his **Hardening** Quirk to defend.

 

Adventure Nightmarionne was busy duking it out with Fumikage and his Quirk **Dark Shadow** . Because of the sunlight, both Nightmarionne and **Dark Shadow** were pretty weak.

 

Shoto Todoroki was having hard time. He was facing Jack-o-Chica and Jack-o-Bonnie, which to his disappointment, both Animatronics breathe fire. And all he has was his Mom’s Quirk and his Father’s Quirk, the latter to which he wouldn’t use.

 

Bakugou was facing the most sadistic Animatronic ever: Toy Chica. It’s the battle of the sadists. Though it seemed like Toy Chica has the upper hand, as she sent a water beam from her cupcake and washed away the explosive teen’s sweat on his palms. And boy he was so angry, much to Toy Chica’s pleasure.

 

Mashirao Ojiro, Mezo Shoji, and Hanta Sero were surrounded by multiple Animatronics. They knew just bruteforce won’t work on them and Sero’s **Tape** Quirk wouldn’t be very helpful. The were waiting until Mina Ashido melted one of them, Mr. Hippo. While the other Animatronics were still processing what just happened, the other three students quickly fought.

 

Momo Yaoyorozu and Ochako Uraraka were fighting Circus Baby and multiple Bidybabs. Uraraka was removing the gravity off of some Bidybabs and then applying it back, causing it to rain Bidybabs. But no matter what she does, the Biybabs keep on multiplying. Yaoyorozu was also having a hard time as Circus Baby’s claw keeps swatting her away whenever she tried to get close. Then there were some Minireenas that keep on getting on her face. Yaoyorozu really needs a break from this.

 

Midoriya was in a pickle. He couldn’t use **One for All** , unless he wanted his arms to break. He started thinkng until he saw Pan Stan. Dodging some other Animatronics, Midoriya grabbed the pan figure and tried bashing some Animatronics. Somehow, the idea worked and Midoriya destroyed Orville Elephant and Candy Cadet.

* * *

 

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

* * *

**A few minutes later (My PoV)**

* * *

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

* * *

These guys were taking forever. I stood up from a chair Puppet took out from a box and transformed into Nightmarionne and then summoned a ton of tentacles. And that is when I did my special move: **Shadow Storm**. Basically when I turn into Nightmarionne, I summon a bunch of tentacles and turn them into a huge tornado. That’s it.

 

Anyways, the **Shadow Storm** forms and destroys almost all the Animatronics. After a few seconds later, the storm stops. Only 5 people were unconcious, those being Yaoyorozu, who didn’t see the tornado until it was too late, Uraraka, because she couldn’t run away from the storm with all the Bidybabs that surrounded her, Ojiro and Sero, both were held by the Animatronics and then got caught in the storm, and finally, Kirishima, who was beaten by Nightmare Fredbear.

 

“Alright then, fight is over!” Aizawa blew his whistle.

 

**A few minutes later**

 

After waking everybody up from unconciousness, Aizawa then told the results.

 

“So some of you already got knocked out in the first 30 minutes,” He looks over at the first seven people who got knocked out, “And so no one is getting expelled and Rad is joining us.”

 

…

 

“WHAT?!” Almost everyone shouted out.

 

“It was another rational deception,” Aizawa explained, “Anyone could steal your spot in this class, so you have to use your full potentiel to not let others surpass you.”

* * *

 

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

* * *

**Later, in the Locker room**

* * *

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

* * *

“Congrats Rad!” Kirishima yelled out. Some of the boys were congratulating me for getting in while some other boys were happy they weren’t expelled.

 

“Well you guys tried your best in going against my Animatronics, so I think some of you guys should have a congratulations for lasting a long time against them,” I said.

 

“Dude, your Animatronics are hard to beat,” Kaminari sighed.

 

“What do you mean? You got yourself out for being a total idiot,” some people backlashed, causing the electric user to shy away.

 

“Well anyways, we should all head to class,” Iida said.

 

I sighed. Well today’s was a fun day. I got to go against a whole class of Heroes-in-training and managed to get in U.A. Hah, I cant wait to tell my parents.

* * *

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

* * *

**After school**

* * *

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

* * *

“Hey guys!” I yelled out to Izuku and his friends.

 

“Ah, Rad, nice for you to join us,” Iida said.

 

“Well I thought maybe I could walk with you guys since I’m going to the train station,” I said.

 

We walked towards the train station, talking about today’s classes and I said that Present Mic. should just give an A already since I speak English already. Though during our walk, we saw two glowing balls of light heading towards me. The others were curious what they were, I told them they were souls of the dead. I told them about the murders back at my hometown and about the Animatronics souls. They asked, “Who’s souls is that,” which I responed with a shrug.

 

We then reached the train station. After saying bye to Uraraka and Iida, or they told me to call them Ochako and Tenya respectively, me and Izuku waited for our train. After we got in, we listened to some music and waited for the next station. When we got to the station, we headed towards our apartment.

 

“Hey Izuku, want to go to my place? We could play some video games and listen to my music,” I said.

 

“Oh sure Rad,” he thanked me a bunch again. I sighed. When will this kid just stop doing this. Well anyways, when we got to my apartment, I never thought I’d see one of my greatest fears.

 

On the floor of the apartment, were the bodies of my parents, both of them with multiple stab wounds.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh dark ending


End file.
